Book 4: Air
by imaginebrolin
Summary: The action takes place two years after the end of the Book 3: Fire. The main themes: Zuko, the young Firelord, and Katara, the waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe.
1. The Flaming Diamond

**Book 4: Air**

**Chapter 1: The Flaming Diamond**

Night had come to the whole Fire Nation. It seemed that everyone was sleeping; even the animals closed their eyes.  
>But one person was not.<br>Zuko was sitting in front of a big table covered with red material. The table was full of parchment and paper scrolls. He had let his servants to go away a long time ago. Zuko didn't like their company. Actually, he didn't like anyone's company. His eyes also were closing and he was fighting with weariness. Suddenly a big drop of ink fell on an important letter.  
>A small flame appeared in Zuko's hand and burned the letter.<br>He was tired. But he was the Fire Lord.  
>Zuko put his face into his hands. One of them touched his scar. His skin was strange there, feeling like thin paper. He didn't allow anyone to touch it.<br>He was almost overcome with sleep, when he recalled that someone had broken this rule. In the cave under Ba Sing Se, almost two years ago, when he didn't know yet which way he would go. He had to retrieve his honor by capturing the Avatar, but some part of him already knew that that way wasn't right. And then, in that cave, a girl from the Southern Water Tribe believed in him. She had water from the Northern Water Tribe. With that water, any waterbender could help him. And she was a waterbender. She touched him. She confided in him.  
>And he betrayed her, choosing a comfortable life, where he was the Fire Nation's prince, beside his cruel father Ozai and sister Azula.<br>Katara…  
>Then he thought about the rest of group.<br>Sokka. Toph. Aang.  
>And then the end of the good years. His coronation two years ago… Two years ago? Time was passing so fast…<br>He fell asleep.

Katara slowly opened her eyes. She didn't feel good. She didn't like this day.  
>- At last, you woke up!- said Hakoda. He smiled.- Happy Birthday, Katara. Today is your sixteenth birthday. You're an adult now.<br>- Did you have to remind me about that?- Katara hid under her blankets.  
>But it was too late. Into her room came her older brother, Sokka.<br>-Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…- he sang, smiling- Happy…  
>Katara quickly moved her hand, and a glass of water doused Sokka.<br>-Why did you do that?- he asked.  
>-To shut you up- she said.<br>-Let's leave her alone- Hakoda laughed. He took his son's hand and they went out.  
>Katara got up and ate her breakfast. She would have a long day. Women from the Southern Water Tribe took care of her looks. But she wasn't smiling.<br>The celebration of Katara's birthday was planned in a big tent, built specially for this occasion. All of her guests were standing in front of that blue tent. She saw Toph and Aang. Her brother and his girlfriend Suki were standing near them.  
>Aang smiled at her. So many changes from his duel with the Fire Lord Ozai! He was looking older and taller, but for her, Aang would always be a fourteen-year-old kid with an arrow on his head. They were together for two years, but even now it was hard to think of him as the Avatar, the most powerful bender in all the world.<br>Katara's dad took her inside the tent. There, on a special throne, was sitting Zuko, the Fire Lord, her friend, formerly her enemy.  
>He looked tired. Katara saw that he hadn't brought Mai. So they really aren't together now, thought Katara. It happened not so long ago, and all the Fire Nation was talking about it. Everyone thought that she would be the Fire Lord's wife.<br>It was very quiet in the tent. Everyone was looking at Hakoda.  
>-It's a very important day for the Southern Water Tribe- he started.- Katara, our only waterbender and my daughter has her sixteenth birthday today. This means that she can get married now!<br>Everyone was clapping their hands, but Katara wasn't happy. She was looking sadder than she had ten minutes ago.  
>-Our tribe is still united, although we have been in exile for two years. But soon we'll return!<br>The rest of his words were stopped by loud applause from his people. A few minutes later Hakoda could resume his speech.  
>- Our village has been turned into a palace! The Fire Lord will lend us some ships so we can return in a few months!<br>Another loud round of applause silenced him, but this time it was dedicated to Zuko. He smiled for a while. He felt silly. It was Katara's day, the Southern Water Tribe's day, not his.  
>The official part of the celebration was over. Now the guests came out and began eating the food prepared for this occasion.<br>-Two years in the Fire Nation! Two years away from our village! And now a palace! I can't believe it!-said someone. Other people agreed with him, still eating.  
>Now everyone wanted to give Katara a birthday gift. They formed a big queue in front of her. She saw Aang and Toph somewhere in the middle. And Zuko. He was standing at the end, still alone, still not believing that he was part of the group. The Avatar's group.<br>At last, he came up to Katara.  
>-Hm… Happy birthday… Katara- he said, giving her a little box.<br>-Thank you- she said, opening it. Everyone fell silent at that moment and looked at her.  
>Katara took out a necklace. There was a red, heavy diamond on it.<br>-The flaming diamond- said someone. People were indignant as they looked at the diamond, in the core of which was burning a red, unquenchable flame.  
>-Only the person who got it, and the one who gave it, can touch it. Everyone else will be burned. Do you like it?<br>-It's beautiful, Zuko- she said.- But…  
>-Our traditions say that giving a necklace to a girl who is sixteen years old, or more, means that the person who gave it wants to stay with that girl for their whole lives.- said Sokka, getting red in the face.<br>Zuko was surprised. He felt stupid. Very stupid.  
>-Oh… It's not like that… I didn't want to…<br>Katara felt sad for him. He was the Fire Lord, and he was being intimidated in front of her like a small child.  
>-I'll take it- said Katara, very loudly, so everyone could hear her.- Zuko, would you help me put it on?<br>-Wait a minute!- said Hakoda.- Katara, you know what that means. I won't agree to it!  
>-Father! It's only a gift! You can't…<br>Hakoda jumped at her and tried to tear the necklace from Katara's neck, but he got burned. People started to shout.  
>-It's an attack! An attack on our leader! It was a trick to steal our only waterbender!<br>Zuko didn't know what to do. People who were cheering him earlier were trying to fight with him now.  
>-Leave me alone!- he shouted.- I don't want to hurt you!<br>-Leave him!- Katara was shouting, too, but nobody listened to her.- Aang! Help me! Where's Aang?  
>-He ran away! I'll help you!- said Toph. She made a wall between Zuko and Katara's people.<br>-It's an attack!- shouted all the people from the tribe, running to their houses. The rest of them lifted Hakoda from the floor.  
>-I'll heal him- said Katara, but her people pushed her back.<br>-You're infected! Marked by the flame!  
>Katara started to cry. She stepped back and turned away from her people.<br>-I'll help you carry him!- said Toph, making a path for Hakoda. –I'll take care of him, Katara- she promised her friend. Then she disappeared with the crowd. The square was empty now. Katara saw only footprints and overturned tables.  
>She was all in tears. She was crying very loudly. She was walking, but she didn't know where. And she was headed straight towards a hole in the ground, made by Toph. Thanks goodness there was another person in the square.<br>-Katara!  
>Zuko ran to her and caught her before she fell into the hole. Katara looked at him. At his scar. Her crying turned into sobbing. She hugged him like he was the only thing that she had left. Surprised Zuko hugged her back. He didn't know how to console her. And he didn't know how to apologize.<br>-Leave me alone!- she shouted suddenly, pushing him back.- It's all your fault!  
>Her tears became weapons, as she attacked him. Zuko rolled over, but he didn't try to stand up.<br>Katara was still sobbing. For a while she wanted to take off her necklace, but she changed her mind.  
>But Zuko didn't follow her. When Katara left, he started to burn everything around him, including the tent.<p> 


	2. The Magnaks' Forest

**Book 4: Air**

**Chapter 2: The Magnaks' Forest**

A sorrowful Zuko was sitting with Azula in her room. It was planned especially for her, so she couldn't hurt herself. There was everything that a young princess could want. They weren't alone – Azula's guardians were always there, taking care of her. Azula was dangerous. She was mad. No one really knew when her madness began. Azula always wanted to be in charge of everything. Earlier she had had two friends - Ty Lee, who was now a Kyoshi warrior, and Mai, Zuko's former girlfriend. It was hard to call it even a friendship – Azula was using them to reach her own goals. She was already behaving strangely earlier, but after Mai and Ty Lee attacked her in the Boiling Rock prison, Azula was left alone with her ambitions. When Ozai went to fight in the war, he made Azula the new Fire Lord. Azula then dismissed all her servants, thinking that she could take care of everything alone. When Zuko and Katara came to the Fire Nation' s palace, she was completely mad. Zuko won against her without any problems in their Agni Kai duel and put her into prison. Fortunately, he soon recognized her madness. He wanted to help her. The Avatar used his power; even Katara wanted to heal her… Zuko still remembered that day. My power can't heal mental illnesses, said Katara. They decided to shut the mad princess up in the palace, with special guardians caring for her at all times.  
>Zuko sometimes visited her, but he knew that she didn't understand anything. He did it when he had a problem and he didn't have anyone to talk to about it. He missed his uncle Iroh. What he wouldn't give to have him here! But his uncle wanted to open a tea-shop in Ba Sing Se called The Jasmine Dragon and now he was the best tea-maker in the town…<br>-I really miss him- Zuko said to his sister. She was looking for something under the table. Perhaps for something that had never existed.- Do you remember uncle Iroh?  
>Azula blinked. She started to laugh. Zuko didn't like it; it was the very high laugh of a madwoman.<br>-Our fat, old uncle!- Azula was still laughing. She came out from under the table, took a cushion and put it under her shirt. She said in a deep voice:  
>-Would you like to drink some jasmine tea? Tea will always help!<br>Zuko took no notice of her.  
>-The whole Southern Water Tribe hates me! How should I know that giving somebody a necklace is such a bad thing? Stupid peasants!<br>-Peasants!- laughed Azula.- Bad brother, bad Zuzu!  
>-How can you still call me like that?- Zuko got angry. But only a little. He was still thinking about Katara. Her tribe had turned their backs on her. And it was his fault.<p>

Katara and Toph were sitting in the market-place. The blind girl was using her bending to throw little stones at the people standing near her.  
>-Yes! Another hit!- she said, when the next person yelped.<br>Katara didn't say anything. Toph decided to stop her game.  
>-Don't worry, Katara- she said.- We'll find him.<br>-Don't worry? Don't worry?- said Katara, standing up.- It's easy for you to say! The whole tribe is offended at me! My dad and Sokka haven't said a word to me since my birthday! I'm worried about Aang. When did you say that he disappeared?  
>- When you told Zuko that you'd take his gift.- said Toph with bored voice.- At that moment, he took his glider and flew away.<br>Suddenly a little white animal jumped on Katara's knees.  
>-Momo!- she smiled. Katara stroked Aang's flying lemur.- You didn't turn your back on me…<br>Suddenly she saw someone's shadow behind her.  
>-Aang!- shouted Katara. She pushed Momo from her knees, stood up and hugged the Avatar.<br>-We have to talk -he said.- Toph, could you leave us alone?  
>-Don't work yourself up - said Toph, sad because of Aang's decision. – Momo, come with me. We'll throw stones at people.<br>At first, Katara was happy that Aang returned, but now she felt anxious. Aang wasn't smiling; he was looking angry.  
>-Let's go for a walk- he said.<br>They went to a big forest near the sea.  
>-This is a good place for a conversation- said Katara, when they stopped walking.<br>Aang sighed.  
>-Tell me one thing. Why did you take that necklace?<br>Katara was surprised. She didn't expect that question.  
>-Oh, please, Aang! You, too? Everyone thinks that I've done something bad. I know what the tradition says, but times are changing. We can't just do everything that tradition says! Besides, how could Zuko have known about that? He only wanted to be kind, but it's like he came to my birthday party just to make the tribe angry!<br>The young Avatar listened to her carefully, looking at her gesticulations. When Katara got angry, she was very dangerous. And convincing.  
>He felt happy and started to laugh.<br>-It's okay, Katara- he said, putting his hand on her arm.- I've been acting stupid. But you have to understand me, Katara… Back there, when I heard all those people… When Zuko was putting that necklace on you… I believed in what they were saying. That you would be with him forever.  
>Katara listened to him with astonishment. She turned red.<br>-Why would you think like that? Did I ever give you any reason to be jealous?  
>Aang turned away. He gave her his answer after a while, very quietly.<br>-It started a long time ago. First it was the cave after Ba Sing Se. When Iroh and I found you, your hand was on his face. You looked like…  
>-Aang!- she stopped him- I told you about it many times. I wanted to heal his scar.<br>-And later, when Zuko joined us? How could I know what happened when you went off together to get revenge on that guy who killed your mother? When you returned, you were so strange! So kind…  
>-Because I'd forgiven him- Katara got angry.- I had bad feelings about the whole Fire Nation, and about him, too. Earlier, I couldn't forgive him for his betrayal in Ba Sing Se. Why is it so hard for you to understand this?<br>-And tell me- Aang continued, taking no notice of Katara.- Why, when the last battle started, when Sozin's Comet gave the firebenders such great power, and I almost died in the duel with Ozai, why you weren't with me? You were with Zuko, like he would have had any trouble with his crazy sister!  
>-How dare you, Aang!- shouted Katara. You're the Avatar, and you weren't alone! You had Sokka, Suki, and Toph! Did you want to leave Zuko alone? You know that he almost died! Or maybe that would be better for you? So that you could be the Fire Lord, and I would be with you?<br>Then Katara realized that she had said too much. She knew that by looking at Aang, who seemed terribly shocked.  
>-I would never think like that, Katara. Never. How could you even say that?<br>She wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the right words for it. She bowed her head.  
>-I don't know, Aang. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything.<br>Aang couldn't be angry at her any longer. He sat near her.  
>-I'm sorry, too. I love you, and that's why I'm so jealous.<br>They hugged for a while and Aang stood up. He offered her a hand, but Katara shook her head.  
>-Go. I'll come back alone. I have to think.<br>-But is everything okay with us?  
>Katara smiled.<br>-Yes. Now go.

There are some days when everything is against you. You've had enough of life and you want to run away and never come back.  
>Zuko didn't think that ruling the Fire Nation would be easy. But he thought that it would be easier than this. He was sitting on a branch of a big tree and listening to the birds. The forest was full of life and so loud! He always came here when he felt bad, to this small forest near the sea. The voice of the waves was calming for him.<br>He looked at the beach. It should have been empty, because it was late. But it wasn't.  
>There was a girl with long hair sitting there. Waves were washing far up the beach, but they were passing widely around her. The girl was only making circles with her right hand.<br>Zuko leaned out. There was only one waterbender on his lands.  
>At first he wanted to climb out of the tree and go to Katara, but he recalled her behavior yesterday. She must to hate me, he thought. Then he sat more comfortably on the branch and started to watch her.<br>In a few minutes the sunset began and ended. It was very dark. Zuko knew that he should go, because nights in this forest were dangerous. But Katara was still there. Luckily, in a few minutes, she stood up and went towards the forest, straight towards his tree.  
>He moved, trying to be quiet. Katara was now on a path going under his tree. He climbed lower to see her better. Unfortunately, he chose too thin of a branch. He heard a loud crash, and the Fire Lord fell straight on Katara. She shouted. Katara immediately took some water from plants around her and looked at her enemy, ready to attack.<br>-Zuko?  
>He stood up and tried to look astonished.<br>-Katara! What are you doing here?  
>-That's a pretty weird question for someone who just fell on you from a tree -she said. - Are you stalking me?<br>-No -said Zuko.- I was sitting in this tree. It's my… place of meditation. I saw you when you were sitting on the beach.  
>Katara looked at him sternly.<br>-I always come here, when I feel bad - he said quietly.  
>Katara's face cleared.<br>Zuko smiled carefully. He came closer to Katara.  
>-Don't worry. I'll convince your tribe that I didn't try to steal their waterbender.<br>Suddenly they heard growl from a bush.  
>-Zuko! What was that?- Katara was scared.<br>-Stay behind me- he said.  
>Katara pressed her back to his, ready to attack. They were walking carefully, looking for their enemy.<br>-There's probably more than one – said Zuko, when the growling became louder.- I knew that sitting in forest at night was a bad idea!  
>-No one ordered you to wait for me – said Katara.<br>-Oh yeah, I could just go away and leave you for this monsters' dinner. Sorry. Next time I'll do that…  
>A big, heavy beast jumped on him from the darkness.<br>-Magnaks! Hide somewhere!- shouted Zuko, covering her.  
>Katara shouted. She attacked the beast with a water whip. It only made the magnak more angry, and he called other monsters.<br>-Don't attack them with water!- shouted Zuko, trying to avoid the other beasts' teeth.-They're scared of fire! It makes them blind, so they attack only at night.  
>Katara listened to him. She ducked behind Zuko, who was attacking the magnaks with fireballs. It looked like a dance - dangerous moves between the monsters, avoiding their teeth and attacking their eyes with fire.<br>The Fire Lord fought like that for a moment. Some of magnaks ran away, but in their place came other beasts.  
>-Hide behind a tree- Zuko shouted to Katara.<br>-But…- she protested.  
>-Do what I said!<br>Katara listened to him. When she went deeper into the forest, Zuko took a bigger breath and threw his arms wide. His hands released flames, making a big ring of fire that hurt all the magnaks. When he finished, no beasts were left.  
>-Zuko!- shouted Katara. She ran to him.- Is everything all right?<br>-Yeah. But we have to go. It's dangerous here… And I have lots of work in the palace.  
>-Work?<br>-Letters, documents, treaties. I hate it. Usually I leave it for evenings, but I'm starting to think that it isn't a good idea.  
>Katara decided in one moment.<br>-I'll help you.  
>Zuko looked at her, surprised.<br>-You aren't going home?  
>-Home?- asked Katara.-In my home no one has said even one word to me, or even looked at me, since my birthday.<br>-I know what you're talking about- sighed Zuko. He smiled. With Katara, this work shouldn't be so bad.

Zuko made some space for Katara at the table covered with red material. He showed her a pile of letters.  
>-These just need my signature- he said, signing one of them. -Could you copy it?<br>-With the power of water?- Katara smiled, transferring drops of ink from one letter to another.  
>-I think I'll hire you- said Zuko, laughing.<br>He took a rolled-up letter with a big seal from a silver tray. He became worried.  
>-Another letter from King of Omashu…<br>-From King Bumi?- Katara was astonished.- He's Aang's friend!  
>Zuko looked at her surprised.<br>-But he's about a hundred years old!  
>-And Aang is one hundred and fourteen years old. They were friends before the Avatar disappeared in the iceberg for a hundred years.<br>The Fire Lord opened the letter.  
>-Did something bad happen?- asked Katara.<br>-During the war, my sister turned Omashu into New Ozai. Its ruler was some governor…  
>-Mai's father?<br>'My former girlfriend's father', thought Zuko. It was a stupid thought, so he threw it away.  
>-Yes. They settled there, and with them came many other people from the Fire Nation. They built their houses there and they didn't want to go back to Fire Nation lands. People from the Earth Kingdom still don't tolerate them… The situation is getting worse. I don't know what I should do.<br>-Hmm… maybe you could convince them to like you? People from Omashu have never seen you. It's possible that if they see that you're different than Azula, they'll accept the Fire Nation and believe that everything has changed.  
>-That's not such a bad idea, Katara. But think… I… Would my visit change anything?<br>-Not officially. But show other people that you area good ruler, and you can see what the real problem is.  
>-What would I have done without you- laughed Zuko.- Maybe I'll really hire you as my adviser?<br>Katara became sad.  
>-You could, if I don't go back to the South Pole.<br>-You don't want to return?  
>-No. I'll be so far away from everything: big cities, other people… Even from my brother.<br>Sokka wanted to leave the South Pole and live with Suki on Kyoshi Island.  
>-And… what about Aang?- asked Zuko cautiously.<br>-Aang wants to go with me- said Katara. She was astonished at herself. She should be happy! She was finally going home, where there now stood a beautiful palace. And she would be with Aang. Forever…  
>Zuko returned to reading scrolls. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be pushy or nosy, but he could tell that Katara's destiny wasn't life at the South Pole. Even with Aang.<br>He thought about it for some time, browsing a pile of scrolls. After a while, he looked at Katara. She was leaning back in her chair. From her hand were falling drops of ink. She was sleeping. Zuko stood up us quietly as he could. He took Katara in his arms. He was still afraid that she would wake up. He took her to his bed and covered her carefully with a coverlet. He looked at her, and went to sleep on a big armchair in the next room.


	3. The Night Thieves

**Book 4: **_**Air**_****

**Chapter 3: **_**The Night Thieves**_

Katara reluctantly woke up. She felt so comfortable! This bed was softer than the bed in her room. She stretched. Her legs didn't go behind the bed, like they usually did.  
>She slowly opened her eyes. First, she saw Zuko. He was taking some clothes from his wardrobe, perhaps to cover his naked torso…<br>-You finally woke up! I slept late because of you. Longer than usual. The servants are probably worried…  
>Katara violently sat up in the bed. She couldn't say anything.<br>-What… I… Where am I? And why… here?  
>She couldn't ask: 'What am I doing in your bed?'.<br>Zuko sat on the edge of the bed.  
>-Yesterday, we worked very late. You fell asleep when you were signing letters. I took you here.<br>Katara rubbed her forehead. She fell asleep? She remembered that she was sitting at the table, transferring drops of ink and copying the Fire Lord's signature. It was so monotonous. So soporific.  
>-And…- she started, but she turned red, even thinking about what she wanted to say. Luckily, Zuko guessed what she was thinking.<br>-I slept in an armchair. It wasn't very comfortable, but at least you slept well… I mean… I hope so…  
>-Father will kill me- Katara was mumbling. She took no notice of what Zuko was saying.-And not only him. He'll disinherit me. Sokka will hunt me down with his boomerang…<br>-Don't worry. Nothing had happened- the Fire Lord laughed, hugging her with one arm.  
>-Ekhm… My lord… If I may…<br>Zuko and Katara looked with panic at a servant, who was looking at them with surprise. She'd seen everything.  
>-Breakfast is ready. You weren't coming, my lord, so we started to worry…<br>-Is this your reason for coming into my bedroom without knocking?-shouted Zuko, standing up.- Is this part of your duties?  
>The servant cowered.<br>-I'm sorry, my lord. I didn't want to… disturb you.  
>She closed the door immediately, because Zuko threw a fireball at her.<p>

When Katara left the palace, everyone was looking at her, but she didn't blush.  
>She hadn't done anything wrong.<br>Katara entered her house with a stubborn face.  
>-Is this the welcome committee?- she asked, when she saw her father and Sokka waiting for her on the porch.<br>-Why didn't you come home last night?- shouted a nervous Hakoda.  
>Katara snorted. She was angry.<br>- You didn't say a word to me since my birthday, and now you're interested in where I went last night? It's none of your business!  
>-Oh yes, it is!- Sokka joined his father. He was even more nervous than Hakoda.- You were with Zuko! Whole city is talking about it. On every street, someone asked me if I was happy that my sister… is sleeping with the Fire Lord!<br>-What?- shouted Katara.  
>-Yes! People are saying things like that!- Sokka and Hakoda were looking at her. They were thinking only about what Katara would say.<br>-Yes, I spent the night with Zuko- said Katara. Sokka groaned.- But nothing happened. So leave me alone!  
>Katara went to her room and closed the door. She couldn't believe her ears. She knew that the servant must have told everyone. She should have gagged her and shut her in a wardrobe. Or attacked her with water-whips. Or used blood bending to choke her.<br>Knocking interrupted her thoughts.  
>-What do you want now?- she growled. The door opened. Aang came inside.<br>Katara sighed. This is the end, she thought.  
>-Katara- he said.- I don't believe anything that I heard in the city. I know that you would never do such a thing. You aren't like that. And… I trust you.<br>-Aang!  
>She was totally astonished. She sighed in relief.<br>-At least you believe me!  
>-Okay, okay, me too!- said Sokka. They hadn't noticed when he came in.- But not everyone will think the same way. Especially after that necklace… You know how it looks…<br>They looked at a little box on a shelf near Katara's bed.  
>-I don't care about what other people think- she said impudently.- They can say anything they want.<br>-People always say strange things about us.- Sokka agreed. -We are Team Avatar, aren't we?  
>They had a hug of reconciliation. Even Momo joined them.<br>-I'm glad you said that- said Katara with relief.- We have to visit Zuko. Some things can't wait…  
>Sokka and Aang made strange faces.<br>-Don't you think that it's a bit EARLY for that kind of visit?- asked Sokka.  
>-What happened?- asked Avatar.<br>Katara told them about everything she'd heard the previous day about Omashu.  
>-Bumi needs our help-announced Aang.-We can't wait. Sokka, find Suki and Toph. We're going to Omashu.<p>

The next day, Team Avatar was ready. Their mission was a secret, so only a few knew about it. Hakoda was worried that Katara would be away from home for the night again. And that she would be spending time with the Fire Lord.  
>Nevertheless, they started their journey to Omashu without complications. They climbed onto Appa and they headed for Omashu. It was a long way and it started to get dark, so they stopped for the night in a glade.<br>-Finally we're on the move again. I can't remember when I last had any adventures, can you, Appa? It's nice to go somewhere!- laughed Sokka, patting the bison's fur. Appa roared briefly.  
>-Quiet down!- Zuko was flustered. He still wasn't accustomed to all that noise.- Someone could hear us!<br>-Who?- Aang wanted to side with Sokka.- It's only an empty glade. There's no one except…  
>-Be quiet! I feel footsteps. Someone is coming- said Toph.<br>-Didn't I tell you?- said Zuko. This time everyone tried to quiet him down.  
>After a minute they saw a band of tough men with swords.<br>-Oh, look at them!- started one of the rascals, with a golden tooth ominously shining in the darkness.- Look what we've found! Some teenagers wanted to have a picnic in a glade.  
>-Thieves!- hissed Katara.<br>Aang moved forward.  
>-We don't have any expensive things. We don't want to hurt you.<br>The guy with the gold tooth laughed at him.  
>-Are you, a child, telling thieves that you don't want hurt us? We don't like violence, either. But we do like your bison. Give him to us. Then we'll leave you alone.<br>-Appa? Never!- shouted the Avatar. He still remembered when the Sand people stole Appa to sell him to a circus in the Fire Nation. He couldn't let it happen again. Not this time.  
>-No?- the thief laughed.- So we'll negotiate another way.<br>He whistled. The rest of the band came into the glade at that sign. There were about twenty rascals. They charged with their daggers at Team Avatar immediately.  
>Aang used airbending to push them back, but it didn't help, because after a while they returned with fury.<br>-It's the Avatar!- shouted one of them.  
>-Avatar or not, I want his bison,- growled their leader. Katara hit his head with a water-whip.<br>-Oh, so you have more benders?- he mocked, wiping his face.- Don't worry, we have some, too.  
>At his sign, seven men came from the group. They stood in a line and shot fire balls.<br>-Firebenders!- shouted Suki, dodging a strike.  
>-How did they get here?- Toph was astonished. She stamped with her foot and all the thieves were bowled over.<br>-A long time ago, we were generals in Lord Ozai's army- said one of them, standing up.- We were esteemed by the rest of society. After Ozai's defeat, Lord Zuko took our money, the land that we were working for our whole lives, and our honor! If this is Lord Zuko's world full of love and peace, I don't want it.  
>-Are you trying to say that it was better before? Only for you, murderers! For you, who made all that money from others' disasters!<br>It was Zuko. He was standing next to the general, breathless with anger.  
>-What an honor!- mocked the firebender.- You disgraced yourself, Zuko. You'll never be like your father.<br>-I never wanted to!- shouted the young Fire Lord. He attacked the nearest rascals with flames.  
>The fight began. Everyone was fighting with whatever they had. Aang, Katara, Toph and Zuko were using their elements, Sokka attacked with his sword and boomerang and Suki was using the Kyoshi Warriors' techniques. The thieves at last gave up. The leader whistled and the rascals moved back.<br>-You're nothing!- shouted one of the generals.- Especially you, Zuko! There are still people who believe in your father. Someday, we will win!  
>He ran deeper into the forest after the other thieves. After a while all that was left was the echo of his cruel laugh.<br>Katara went to Zuko. He was clenching his fists.  
>-I don't want be like my father.- he was mumbling.- I don't want to. And I'll never be!<br>-You don't have to worry, Zuko,- Katara said mildly, putting her hand on his arm.- You're the best Fire Lord we could ever have.  
>Suddenly, someone groaned.<br>-Suki? Is everything okay?- said Sokka, running to his love.  
>-I think that I broke my leg,- she said, clenching her teeth.- I can't go any further. Forgive me.<br>-Katara? Could you heal it?  
>The girl from the Water Tribe leaned over her.<br>-I can't heal a facture- she said sadly.- I would need to know human anatomy to do it. I was learning it in Northern Water Tribe… but I missed some lessons.  
>Aang bowed his head. He remembered that Katara didn't want to learn healing. She wanted to have fighting lessons with her grandpa, Pakku.<br>Sokka also remembered it. He stood up.  
>-We have to split up. I'll take Appa and turn back with Suki to my father. There has to be a doctor in a town. He'll help us.<br>Aang shook his head.  
>-Fly. Don't lose time. King Bumi needs our help. We'll go on foot.<br>-Thank the gods! Sorry, Appa, but I like feeling ground under my feet. I can't see anything on you,- said Toph, patting Appa's fur.  
>They put Suki on the saddle.<br>-This will help you. I can't heal your facture, but you won't feel pain,- said Katara. She was kneeling near Suki and her hands were bending the water in the Kyoshi Warrior's leg.  
>Sokka sat on the bison's saddle.<br>-Yip yip!- he shouted. At that signal, Appa flew up.- Give Bumi my kind regards! – he added, disappearing into the darkness of night.  
>Aang sighed.<br>-Let's go. We don't have time for waiting.  
>Everyone was tired after the fight, but they listened to Aang. They wanted to leave this cursed glade.<strong> Book 4: <strong>_**Air**_****

**Chapter 3: **_**The Night Thieves**_

Katara reluctantly woke up. She felt so comfortable! This bed was softer than the bed in her room. She stretched. Her legs didn't go behind the bed, like they usually did.  
>She slowly opened her eyes. First, she saw Zuko. He was taking some clothes from his wardrobe, perhaps to cover his naked torso…<br>-You finally woke up! I slept late because of you. Longer than usual. The servants are probably worried…  
>Katara violently sat up in the bed. She couldn't say anything.<br>-What… I… Where am I? And why… here?  
>She couldn't ask: 'What am I doing in your bed?'.<br>Zuko sat on the edge of the bed.  
>-Yesterday, we worked very late. You fell asleep when you were signing letters. I took you here.<br>Katara rubbed her forehead. She fell asleep? She remembered that she was sitting at the table, transferring drops of ink and copying the Fire Lord's signature. It was so monotonous. So soporific.  
>-And…- she started, but she turned red, even thinking about what she wanted to say. Luckily, Zuko guessed what she was thinking.<br>-I slept in an armchair. It wasn't very comfortable, but at least you slept well… I mean… I hope so…  
>-Father will kill me- Katara was mumbling. She took no notice of what Zuko was saying.-And not only him. He'll disinherit me. Sokka will hunt me down with his boomerang…<br>-Don't worry. Nothing had happened- the Fire Lord laughed, hugging her with one arm.  
>-Ekhm… My lord… If I may…<br>Zuko and Katara looked with panic at a servant, who was looking at them with surprise. She'd seen everything.  
>-Breakfast is ready. You weren't coming, my lord, so we started to worry…<br>-Is this your reason for coming into my bedroom without knocking?-shouted Zuko, standing up.- Is this part of your duties?  
>The servant cowered.<br>-I'm sorry, my lord. I didn't want to… disturb you.  
>She closed the door immediately, because Zuko threw a fireball at her.<p>

When Katara left the palace, everyone was looking at her, but she didn't blush.  
>She hadn't done anything wrong.<br>Katara entered her house with a stubborn face.  
>-Is this the welcome committee?- she asked, when she saw her father and Sokka waiting for her on the porch.<br>-Why didn't you come home last night?- shouted a nervous Hakoda.  
>Katara snorted. She was angry.<br>- You didn't say a word to me since my birthday, and now you're interested in where I went last night? It's none of your business!  
>-Oh yes, it is!- Sokka joined his father. He was even more nervous than Hakoda.- You were with Zuko! Whole city is talking about it. On every street, someone asked me if I was happy that my sister… is sleeping with the Fire Lord!<br>-What?- shouted Katara.  
>-Yes! People are saying things like that!- Sokka and Hakoda were looking at her. They were thinking only about what Katara would say.<br>-Yes, I spent the night with Zuko- said Katara. Sokka groaned.- But nothing happened. So leave me alone!  
>Katara went to her room and closed the door. She couldn't believe her ears. She knew that the servant must have told everyone. She should have gagged her and shut her in a wardrobe. Or attacked her with water-whips. Or used blood bending to choke her.<br>Knocking interrupted her thoughts.  
>-What do you want now?- she growled. The door opened. Aang came inside.<br>Katara sighed. This is the end, she thought.  
>-Katara- he said.- I don't believe anything that I heard in the city. I know that you would never do such a thing. You aren't like that. And… I trust you.<br>-Aang!  
>She was totally astonished. She sighed in relief.<br>-At least you believe me!  
>-Okay, okay, me too!- said Sokka. They hadn't noticed when he came in.- But not everyone will think the same way. Especially after that necklace… You know how it looks…<br>They looked at a little box on a shelf near Katara's bed.  
>-I don't care about what other people think- she said impudently.- They can say anything they want.<br>-People always say strange things about us.- Sokka agreed. -We are Team Avatar, aren't we?  
>They had a hug of reconciliation. Even Momo joined them.<br>-I'm glad you said that- said Katara with relief.- We have to visit Zuko. Some things can't wait…  
>Sokka and Aang made strange faces.<br>-Don't you think that it's a bit EARLY for that kind of visit?- asked Sokka.  
>-What happened?- asked Avatar.<br>Katara told them about everything she'd heard the previous day about Omashu.  
>-Bumi needs our help-announced Aang.-We can't wait. Sokka, find Suki and Toph. We're going to Omashu.<p>

The next day, Team Avatar was ready. Their mission was a secret, so only a few knew about it. Hakoda was worried that Katara would be away from home for the night again. And that she would be spending time with the Fire Lord.  
>Nevertheless, they started their journey to Omashu without complications. They climbed onto Appa and they headed for Omashu. It was a long way and it started to get dark, so they stopped for the night in a glade.<br>-Finally we're on the move again. I can't remember when I last had any adventures, can you, Appa? It's nice to go somewhere!- laughed Sokka, patting the bison's fur. Appa roared briefly.  
>-Quiet down!- Zuko was flustered. He still wasn't accustomed to all that noise.- Someone could hear us!<br>-Who?- Aang wanted to side with Sokka.- It's only an empty glade. There's no one except…  
>-Be quiet! I feel footsteps. Someone is coming- said Toph.<br>-Didn't I tell you?- said Zuko. This time everyone tried to quiet him down.  
>After a minute they saw a band of tough men with swords.<br>-Oh, look at them!- started one of the rascals, with a golden tooth ominously shining in the darkness.- Look what we've found! Some teenagers wanted to have a picnic in a glade.  
>-Thieves!- hissed Katara.<br>Aang moved forward.  
>-We don't have any expensive things. We don't want to hurt you.<br>The guy with the gold tooth laughed at him.  
>-Are you, a child, telling thieves that you don't want hurt us? We don't like violence, either. But we do like your bison. Give him to us. Then we'll leave you alone.<br>-Appa? Never!- shouted the Avatar. He still remembered when the Sand people stole Appa to sell him to a circus in the Fire Nation. He couldn't let it happen again. Not this time.  
>-No?- the thief laughed.- So we'll negotiate another way.<br>He whistled. The rest of the band came into the glade at that sign. There were about twenty rascals. They charged with their daggers at Team Avatar immediately.  
>Aang used airbending to push them back, but it didn't help, because after a while they returned with fury.<br>-It's the Avatar!- shouted one of them.  
>-Avatar or not, I want his bison,- growled their leader. Katara hit his head with a water-whip.<br>-Oh, so you have more benders?- he mocked, wiping his face.- Don't worry, we have some, too.  
>At his sign, seven men came from the group. They stood in a line and shot fire balls.<br>-Firebenders!- shouted Suki, dodging a strike.  
>-How did they get here?- Toph was astonished. She stamped with her foot and all the thieves were bowled over.<br>-A long time ago, we were generals in Lord Ozai's army- said one of them, standing up.- We were esteemed by the rest of society. After Ozai's defeat, Lord Zuko took our money, the land that we were working for our whole lives, and our honor! If this is Lord Zuko's world full of love and peace, I don't want it.  
>-Are you trying to say that it was better before? Only for you, murderers! For you, who made all that money from others' disasters!<br>It was Zuko. He was standing next to the general, breathless with anger.  
>-What an honor!- mocked the firebender.- You disgraced yourself, Zuko. You'll never be like your father.<br>-I never wanted to!- shouted the young Fire Lord. He attacked the nearest rascals with flames.  
>The fight began. Everyone was fighting with whatever they had. Aang, Katara, Toph and Zuko were using their elements, Sokka attacked with his sword and boomerang and Suki was using the Kyoshi Warriors' techniques. The thieves at last gave up. The leader whistled and the rascals moved back.<br>-You're nothing!- shouted one of the generals.- Especially you, Zuko! There are still people who believe in your father. Someday, we will win!  
>He ran deeper into the forest after the other thieves. After a while all that was left was the echo of his cruel laugh.<br>Katara went to Zuko. He was clenching his fists.  
>-I don't want be like my father.- he was mumbling.- I don't want to. And I'll never be!<br>-You don't have to worry, Zuko,- Katara said mildly, putting her hand on his arm.- You're the best Fire Lord we could ever have.  
>Suddenly, someone groaned.<br>-Suki? Is everything okay?- said Sokka, running to his love.  
>-I think that I broke my leg,- she said, clenching her teeth.- I can't go any further. Forgive me.<br>-Katara? Could you heal it?  
>The girl from the Water Tribe leaned over her.<br>-I can't heal a facture- she said sadly.- I would need to know human anatomy to do it. I was learning it in Northern Water Tribe… but I missed some lessons.  
>Aang bowed his head. He remembered that Katara didn't want to learn healing. She wanted to have fighting lessons with her grandpa, Pakku.<br>Sokka also remembered it. He stood up.  
>-We have to split up. I'll take Appa and turn back with Suki to my father. There has to be a doctor in a town. He'll help us.<br>Aang shook his head.  
>-Fly. Don't lose time. King Bumi needs our help. We'll go on foot.<br>-Thank the gods! Sorry, Appa, but I like feeling ground under my feet. I can't see anything on you,- said Toph, patting Appa's fur.  
>They put Suki on the saddle.<br>-This will help you. I can't heal your facture, but you won't feel pain,- said Katara. She was kneeling near Suki and her hands were bending the water in the Kyoshi Warrior's leg.  
>Sokka sat on the bison's saddle.<br>-Yip yip!- he shouted. At that signal, Appa flew up.- Give Bumi my kind regards! – he added, disappearing into the darkness of night.  
>Aang sighed.<br>-Let's go. We don't have time for waiting.  
>Everyone was tired after the fight, but they listened to Aang. They wanted to leave this cursed glade.<p> 


End file.
